


On A Dark Desert Highway

by Khylara



Series: Mania [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: After a concert, Pete and Patrick go for a drive.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Mania [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585624
Kudos: 12





	On A Dark Desert Highway

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics to "The Last Of The Real Ones" are scattered through out.  
> And insomnia is apparently good for my production levels.

Patrick had just gotten out of the shower and was in the middle of drying his hair when there was a knock on his hotel room door. "Almost one in the morning," he huffed as he squinted at the alarm clock on the night stand. _Who in the hell could it be this late?_ "Who is it?" he called as he pulled on his robe. 

"It's Pete."

Patrick scowled as he put on his glasses. "Do you know what time it is?" he asked as he opened the door. "I was just about to go to bed. Some of us don't celebrate our insomnia like you do."

Pete stood in the door way, his hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie and a wide grin on his face. "Come for a ride with me."

Patrick stared at him. "Pete, we just got done a two hour concert," he reminded the bassist patiently. "Complete with the whole damn city backstage and a never-ending wave of reporters. It's after one, and I was about to go to bed. And you want me to go for a ride?"

"Yeah." Pete bounced up and down on his toes. "We're here in Arizona for the next couple days and I rented a sweet convertible. Come for a ride." When Patrick continued to stare, Pete turned cajoling. "Come on, Lunchbox. I know you. You can't be tired after the kick ass show we did and hearing millions of kids screaming for us to play one more song."

Patrick made a show of rubbing his eyes. "Can't I? Tonight was the fourth show in a row."

"And it was great, wasn't it? The stuff dreams are made of." Pete was still smiling. "Come on. It's a beautiful night. You can take a nap in the car."

"Or I can close the door and go to bed here," Patrick countered, folding his arms across his chest. When Pete didn't move, however, Patrick relented. "Okay. Fine. Let me get dressed."

Pete made a show of looking Patrick up and down. "I think you look fine in what you've got on, but that's up to you," he teased.

Patrick blushed furiously. "Ass," he grumbled as he closed the door. Digging into his suitcase, he pulled out set of clean clothes. "Stay put. I'll be right back." He disappeared into the bathroom.

When he came out ten minutes later, Pete was busy scribbling something on a hotel room notepad. "Something that can't wait?" he asked, smiling a little. Pete got ideas for lyrics at the most awkward and inconvenient moments sometimes. It made him the last of a dying breed of songwriters. 

"Yeah...kinda." Finishing with a quick scribble, he looked up as he shoved both pad and pen into his back pocket, He got up from his chair and tossed Patrick his jacket. "Better put it on. I've got the top down."

"Where are we going anyway?" Patrick asked as he put his hat on as well.

Pete grinned and shook his head. "You'll see. Come on. Let's do some distance." Grabbing the singer's hand, he practically pulled him out of the room and own the hall. 

The bright red convertible was waiting for them in valet parking. "Isn't she pretty?" Pete asked as he took the keys and clicked off the alarm. "I couldn't resist. I've always wanted to go speeding down a dark desert highway in a little red corvette."

Patrick smiled as well as he climbed in. "So long as the wind is the only thing in our hair," he said as he clicked on his seat belt. "And you still haven't told me where we're going."

"You'll see." Pete started the car. "Just hold on and enjoy the ride." Pulling out of the parking lot, he headed out into the night. 

Taking the first road out of the city, Pete stepped on the gas, heading out into the desert. He looked over at his partner and smiled; Patrick was already fast asleep. _Let him rest,_ he thought as he drove. _I'll wake him when we get there._

When they finally reached their destination, Pete stopped the car and gave Patrick a long look. _Time to wake up Sleeping Beauty,_ he thought, brushing his fingers along the redhead's cheek. "Wake up, Pattycakes. We're here."

Blinking, Patrick sat up fully and let out a gasp. "Pete," he breathed. "It's beautiful. Where are we?"

"Somewhere outside Phoenix. Remember? We drove through here on the way to the show and I mentioned how much I wanted to see it at night." Pete leaned back in his seat and took a deep, cleansing breath of desert air. "So...worth the ride?"

"Definitely. I don't think I've seen so many stars out in my life. It's almost as if I can reach out and touch them." He sighed. "It feels like we're the only two people in the universe right now."

"Yep. Just us." Taking Patrick's hand, Pete gave it a little tug. "Come on. There's supposed to be a meteor shower later." Scrambling onto the hood, Pete sprawled out on top of it. "C'mere and watch it with me."

Patrick did as he was asked, lying down next to him. "It really is beautiful here," he said, taking in the silvery shadows combined with the cool night air and the moon rising over the mesa below. "Hell of a long way from Chicago."

"Yeah. Worth every mile, though," Pete said softly. His breath caught in his throat as a shooting star streaked through the sky. "Make a wish."

Patrick closed his eyes and reached out, his fingers touching Pete's. "I can't," he admitted as he looked over at his bassist, his best friend. He knew that if he didn't give voice to his dreams now, he never would. "Pete...you should know...I love you."

Pete looked over at him, his smile turning tender. "I know. Why do you think I brought you out here?" There was a pause. "You've been the center of my universe for quite awhile now, you know."

"I didn't." Patrick sat up. "Why didn't you tell me? Why wait until now?"

"Too afraid," Pete admitted as he sat up as well. "But looking at you now...and thinking about what could be...all my fears are gone." He reached out. "Patrick...can I..."

"Yes. Please." Patrick let himself be pulled into a kiss.

He let out a little laugh as he drew away some time later. "I can feel my head spinning."

"Mine, too." Pete murmured. He brushed his fingers through Patrick's bright hair. "God...you should see what the moonlight is doing to your hair."

"And your eyes." Drawing close, Patrick laid his head on Pete's broad shoulder. "So...what else did you have in mind for us out here? I know you. You have at least one fantasy."

"More dreams than anything, but yeah." Pete nuzzled his ear. "Thought about making love to you just as the sun was coming up, but then I realized that wouldn't be enough time."

Patrick blushed as he drew away a little. "What if we went back to the hotel?" he asked. "Would it be enough then?"

Pete grinned. "That's the best idea I've heard in I don't know how long," he said as he jumped down, bringing Patrick with him. "Come on. Let's get back. We'll order room service and we can take turns screwing each other into the mattress." His voice turned husky. "Because I really want to be inside you right now."

Patrick kissed him again for good measure. "You're the only one." They drove off.

When they got back to the hotel, they were confronted by signs saying "Wet cement" positioned near the glass doors. "Little late to be doing all this," Patrick commented as they gave the keys to the valet.

"Probably didn't want to make waves with the rest of the guests," Pete said as he picked up a stick. He wrote both of their names in the wet concrete, encircling them both with a heart. "There," he said, tossing the stick aside. "Preserved for infinity."

"Until the stars go out," Patrick promised as well, sealing it with another kiss. "I won't forget, Pete. And I'll never walk away. Not ever again."

"My golden, glorious Patrick...neither will I." Together, they went inside.


End file.
